A Future in the Past
by Ambrosine
Summary: HP-Pirates of the Caribbean crossover. Hermione falls through a portal into the past. Hermione-Jack Sparrow pairing
1. Default Chapter A Really Bad Day

This is a crossover with Pirates of the Caribbean. The pairing is Hermione/Jack Sparrow.  
  
All I own is the plot.  
  
There are spoilers for PotC (obviously), and there will probably be spoilers for OotP.  
  
Hermione is in her seventh year.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Hermione walked down a hallway to her Transfiguration classroom, after exiting the Great Hall.  
  
'Am I really that ugly?' Hermione thought.  
  
She thought back on what had just happened at breakfast in The Great Hall. As usual, Malfoy had insulted her, Harry, and Ron. Normally she just ignored him. It was usually mudblood this, and mudblood that, and other petty insults that never really got to her. But, today, he hit below the belt. This, even for a Malfoy, is pretty bad. He had commented on her looks. He said nobody would ever want her. He made comments about her hair and how it looked like something was nesting in it, and how she had no figure. He said he wondered if she was even a girl, because she "sure as hell doesn't act like one".  
  
Hermione could've come up with a clever retort, or do some neat spell that would make Malfoy regret ever coming over to her table. But, she didn't. She simply grabbed her bag and headed off to class.  
  
She supposed the only reason Harry and Ron weren't following was because they were probably pummeling Malfoy. That made her feel a little better, but not much.  
  
She thought she was at least okay-looking. Her hair was a little thick, and hard to style, but it wasn't her fault. It wasn't like she hadn't tried to make it manageable. As for her figure, she had one. She just didn't show it off like other girls by wearing tiny pieces of fabric that didn't conceal anything. She concentrated on schoolwork, not on looks. She sometimes wished she was more "girly", but it had never been that big of a deal.  
  
While walking down the hallway and thinking about Malfoy's comments, she failed to notice the sign that read "WET FLOOR" and ended up slipping and falling on her arse. Just as this had happened, a group of Slytherins walked by. The whole group doubled over with laughter. She got up, glared, and continued on her way.  
  
She finally made it to the Transfiguration classroom, with a large blow to her ego, and ten minutes to deal with it before class started.  
  
This has got to be the worst day imaginable, she thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
That day, in Transfiguration, they were learning how to transfigure portals out of air. Hermione found portals completely fascinating. They could take you to other places around the world, like portkeys, which wasn't all that great. The thing that made them really fascinating was that they could also take you to different places in time, to the past and the future, or even to alternate dimensions.  
  
They all were going to try to transfigure small portals to different eras in the past. They were supposed to make the portals, have McGonagall check them, and then transfigure the portals back to thin air. It was a pretty complex spell, but she knew she could do it. You just had to be wary of them, because you could easily be pulled in.  
  
She had just finished her portal when the class started to come in. She was quite proud of it, and called McGonagall to come over and check it. McGonagall checked her portal, and when into her office at the front of her classroom, out of hearing range.  
  
Hermione was about to transfigure her portal back when she heard Malfoy's voice from behind her.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the teachers' pet- it figures that the mudblood would have hers done before the rest of us even got started" He sneered  
  
She turned around and was about to yell at him, when she felt suction at her back. She realized leaving the portal directly behind her, unattended, was not the best idea. She was being sucked into the portal. She heard Harry's and Ron's shouts of "Hermione!" before going unconscious. 


	2. chapter 2 attraction

Captain Jack Sparrow had finally got his ship back. The well-known Black Pearl. He and his crew were sailing back to Port Royal to celebrate Elizabeth's and Will's wedding. They had only been out for less then a month on the Pearl before receiving the invitation. It had been quite a surprise. Will had someone waiting at Tortuga to tell them. The boy obviously knew Jack was going to return to Tortuga, for the alcohol and the "fine company", so he had the invitation sent there.  
  
Jack was sitting in his cabin on the Pearl, thinking about how he was going to avoid Commodore Norrington while they were at Port Royal, when he heard a loud crash and thud. Then, he heard loud shouts of "Cap'n, Cap'n!"  
  
What in the bloody hell had happened?  
  
He opened the door and sauntered on deck.  
  
One of his crew immediately ran up to.  
  
"Ye won't believe it; some lass fell on the Pearl!"  
  
Jack thought this pirate had had too much rum.  
  
"I have a feelin' that yer not gonna feel so good in a couple hours, mate." Jack said patting the man on the back, thinking of the terrible hangover this guy had to look forward to.  
  
"No, Cap'n, there really is a lass that fell from the sky, she even broke one of the tables!" He said, pointing over to where his whole crew was crowded around something.  
  
Jack's brow furrowed. He walked over there, and the crowd parted to let him through. And, there, in the middle of a group of pirates, on top of a collapsed table, lay an unconscious girl.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Jack had the girl carried into his cabin, and had her injuries from the fall tended to.  
  
Then, he examined her. She was quite a lovely thing. She had long, wild, brown hair, and beautifully pale skin. The robe she was wearing had been taken off, so they could get a better look at her injuries. She was wearing the shortest skirt he had ever seen on a woman. He got a good look at her long, well-sculpted, legs. He couldn't tell much else about her figure from the rest of the clothes she was wearing. They weren't form fitting clothes. The only thing he had a really good look at so far was her face and legs. From what he could tell, she was very beautiful.  
  
The lass hadn't gotten injured badly, it was a miracle, considering the fall she had taken.  
  
He wondered where she had come from. His crew thought she was dangerous, a witch, and should be thrown overboard.  
  
He laughed at them. She looked way to fragile to be a threat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Hermione woke up to a swaying motion. Her head pounded. 'Where am I?', Hermione thought. She looked around. And why was everything swaying?  
  
A breeze came in through the window, and she smelled.....salt water?!  
  
She sat up, and took a closer look around.  
  
"What the...."  
  
"Welcome to the Black Pearl, Miss" said a voice from the corner.  
  
She jumped; she hadn't even noticed anyone else in the room. The mysterious stranger came out from the shadows in the corner. He had been sitting in a chair, in a dark corner, waiting for her to wake up.  
  
He finally walked into the rays of sunlight, and her breath hitched. He was ruggedly handsome. He had long black hair that was beaded, tanned skin, dark brown eyes lined with coal, and a lithe form.  
  
Oh, Merlin, what had she been thinking. She didn't even know who this man was, and was now practically drooling on him. She must've really hit her head hard.  
  
"Me name's Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow, but you can just call me Jack" He said and put his hand forward.  
  
"Hermione Granger, Mr. Sparrow" She said, refusing to call him Jack, also putting her hand forward, about to shake his hand.  
  
He surprised her by laughing, and then taking her hand and lightly kissing it.  
  
He seemed to have a relaxed demeanor, with eyes that seemed to shine with laughter.  
  
"Now, I have a question Miss Granger, may I call you Hermione?"  
  
"No, you may not call me Hermione, what is your question?"  
  
"He laughed again, well, Hermione, how did you get here?" He said with emphasis on Hermione. It was then, she remembered everything that had happened at school that day, the portal incident flashing back to her.  
  
"You see, my crew thinks you're a dangerous witch, and that you fell from the sky onto a ship in the middle of the ocean, to attack us" He said with a lazy smile "But, me bein' the gracious pirate I am, decided to ask you first, before throwing you overboard."  
  
Oh, goodness, she was on a ship with pirates? She should've recognized him as a pirate as soon as she saw his outfit, but then again, she was a bit distracted. She decided to be truthful, instead of trying to find a believable lie about how she fell onto a ship in the middle of the ocean.  
  
"Well, I am a witch, but I'm not here to cause harm to you or your crew, it was actually kind of an accident that I ended up here" She replied, hoping they wouldn't kill her.  
  
"I suppose it's believable" He said thinking about it. Witchcraft was the only way she could've gotten onto the Pearl, and she hadn't caused any harm yet, even though she had the opportunity. She seemed relatively helpless.  
  
Besides, she was a cute little chit, it might be amusing to have her on the Pearl for a while, Jack thought with a smile.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- A/N- alright, I know this and the first chapter has been short, but I plan to make future chapters longer. Anyways, tell me what you guys think of the interaction between Hermione and Jack, so far. More Hermione/Jack to come.  
  
DeviousSSA- Glad you like it, was this updated soon enough?  
  
Little Lady Crossbow- They're my favorite book and movie, also. It's nice to know I put you "in heaven". lol.  
  
Kit Kat- This is the first time I've gotten a review saying God Bless You, but it was nice. Glad to have made your day. I agree, Pirates of the Caribbean is the best movie ever!  
  
Aelfswythe- Here's some more fic- I'm happy that you're enjoying it.  
  
ringette-chick- I was hoping my fic would seem at least mildly interesting, more to come soon. 


	3. chapter 3 an order

Jack left Hermione in a room to herself, so she could rest while he convinced his crew she was harmless.  
  
Hermione decided she needed to find a way out of there.  
  
"Alright, now, maybe there is a spell I could use-" She said as she reached her hand in her pocket for her wand.  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
"Oh, no!" She said as she frantically checked all the pockets in her clothing.  
  
"I lost my wand!" She said as Jack walked in the room.  
  
"Ye lost yer what?" He asked as she continued to check her clothes.  
  
"My wand!" She responded, giving up, and plopping on the bed. She started to pout without realizing it.  
  
"Ye seem a little upset" He said, amused.  
  
"OF COURSE I'M UPSET!" She yelled  
  
He raised his eyebrows  
  
"My wand was the source of my magic, my only way of getting out of here!" She continued desperately.  
  
By now, Jack had decided he could really like this girl. The beautiful, little lass was full of emotion. She was quite appealing when angry and frustrated. Jack decided that he was going to court this young woman.  
  
By now, Jack was so immersed in his own thoughts; he hadn't realized the tears spilling down the girls cheeks. Her sniffle caught his attention.  
  
"Oh, yer goin' to be alright, lass" Jack said as he put his arms around the girl and she cried into his shoulder.  
  
It was a couple minutes before she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not normally like this" She said as she pulled away from him.  
  
Jack decided it was time to make his first move.  
  
It's like attacking an enemy when they are down, it always works on the females, he thought.  
  
He leaned in to give Hermione a kiss.  
  
Hermione realized what he was doing as soon as his lips touched hers.  
  
She shoved him away.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing?!"  
  
He was generally surprised  
  
"It seemed like the right thing to do at the moment" He replied  
  
"IT SEEMED LIKE THE RIGHT THING TO DO AT THE MOMENT?!" She repeated, yelling.  
  
"Well, it always works on the girls down at Tortuga........." He said with a grin, his golden teeth glinting.  
  
"Argh!" Hermione yelled and started batting him on the head.  
  
He tried to cover his head as she continued her attack on him.  
  
"Go back to your girls at Tortuga, I'm not like them!" She said as she pushed out of her room and slammed the door.  
  
As soon as he was out, she sat down.  
  
"How did I get myself into this mess?"  
  
She touched her lips, and sighed.  
  
He wasn't a bad kisser.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
A couple hours later, Jack came back in.  
  
"Ello Hermione"  
  
She glared  
  
"Yes Captain?"  
  
"I'm having a thought" He told her.  
  
"How surprising" She responded.  
  
He smirked at her insult, and continued "Since yer on me ship, you are to follow me rules, savvy?"  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"I've decided that I fancy ye, and yer just gonna have to let me woo ye"  
  
Hermione just stared.  
  
"Is this an order?"  
  
"Aye"  
  
"You are ordering me to be your romantic partner?"  
  
"No, I am ordering you to give me the chance to be one"  
  
"You're insane"  
  
"Aye, that's what I've been told" -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n- alright guys, I don't think Hermione was very in-character this chapter, but she is supposed to be extremely stressed out. Stress can really change a person. Plus, this is my first time writing Hermione, so that might me part of it. This was kind of a random thought for the story that I turned into a chapter. I'm putting this up because I'm curious as to what you guys think of this idea. Review, please.  
  
Oh, and if you don't like this idea, I can scrap it, and write a new chapter to replace this one and go a completely different way with the story. 


	4. chapter 4 a little repressed fury

Hermione had already spent a week on the Pearl, and she had spent the whole time on there reviewing her options. She had no way of getting home by herself, and she didn't know when anyone from back home would bring her back, if they ever did. It was a hopeless situation.  
  
The whole week she had been there, Jack had been relentless. Wooing her seemed to make up the better part of his day. He would give her trinkets constantly and regale her with stories about his grand adventures. THAT part wasn't entirely terrible in her opinion, but she would never admit it. She would not give into him.  
  
The crew seemed to find the situation amusing- their captain's relentless pursuit of the time-traveling witch. They even had bets on when she would finally give into Jack and how. It was utterly ridiculous, and entirely embarrassing.  
  
Jack had given her clothes to wear, borrowed from Ana Maria. He 'ordered' her to wear the clothes he offered her because, this was a direct quote from Jack- "Even if ye refuse, those look like damn uncomfortable clothes for a lass such as yerself, and highly inappropriate for a pirates ship such as this". He said this talking about her Gryffindor school uniform, which was entirely comfortable in her opinion. Well, maybe not, but HE certainly didn't need to know that.  
  
She loathed that man.  
  
If she had her wand, forget hexing him, she'd jam it up his ass!  
  
As you can probably tell, this little journey was not boding well with Hermione's temper.  
  
She was disgusted as she realized that she was acting like Ron. Jamming a wand up someone's ass for Merlin's sake! She figured she was justified, though. Anyone else would have acted this way in this situation, if not worse. Pirates, self-proclaimed "bad eggs" ordering you around- it was enough to make even the most even-tempered person blow a gasket. Ron would've killed someone by now. Yes, she was justified.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Hermione was washing the crews' dishes, another thing she was ordered to do by the infamous 'Captain' Jack Sparrow. Can you hear the sarcasm in that statement?  
  
Wasn't this eyeliner-wearing idiot supposed to be quote-unquote "wooing" her?  
  
Hermione disgustedly wiped her wet hands with a dry towel. She was finally finished.  
  
She heard someone walking down the stairs to the kitchen, and turned to look. Of course, Jack Sparrow. Who else would come and visit her other than that bloody bastard?  
  
"Ello luv, just came down 'ere to see if ye needed any help, but seeing as yer finished-" Hermione scowled, he knew she was already finished. He wouldn't come down here, otherwise. He was lying and enjoying it. She could see it in his eyes. He loved annoying her almost as much as he loved "wooing" her.  
  
"You lying git- you knew I was finished!"  
  
"Aye, you got me love, that I did"  
  
Hermione groaned  
  
"You purposely make me suffer, why is that Mr. Sparrow?"  
  
Jack smiled  
  
"If yer going to be all proper-like, ye can call me Captain"  
  
"Don't avoid the question, CAPTAIN" Hermione responded, slamming the towel she used to dry her hands, down on the table.  
  
"Fine, fine, Hermione" He said, grinning, put his hands up in mock-defeat.  
  
Hermione put her hands on her hips. She realized the only person who ever got her this mad before was Ron. She waited for his answer.  
  
"Well, my answer to yer question is this: ye seem like the kind of person who hates getting angry, but can't help it, I find this amusing"  
  
Logical answer, but not the right one for Hermione.  
  
"So that's it, I AM YOUR OBJECT OF AMUSEMENT?!" Hermione shouted, cornering Jack against table, not realizing what she was doing.  
  
Jack could feel her heavy breathing against his face, that's how close they were to each other, only inches apart.  
  
"Well, what have you got to save for yourself?" Hermione huffed, in his face.  
  
Jack grinned, leaning into kiss her, but Hermione caught him this time before their lips could meet. She shoved him backwards, sending him and the table flying into the wall, making a loud 'thunk'.  
  
"Damn you, you insufferable git!" She yelled and stormed up the stairs.  
  
The crew laughed, they were already used to the Captain's and Witch's nightly arguments.  
  
Hermione slammed the door to her room.  
  
"Merlin, I've resorted to cursing, this is how low I have become" Hermione said, running her hands through her hair, wishing for the musty smell of the Hogwarts library that always calmed her nerves.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack rubbed his now-sore back, still grinning like an idiot, with his teeth glinting.  
  
"Fiery chit, she is" He mumbled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
a/n- okay guys, sorry I took so long to get a new chapter out. What do you think so far? I think I like this chapter best, its fun writing an uber- pissed Hermione. This is for all the people who have reviewed so far- I luv you guys. Muah! Kisses for all of you! Oh, and yes, I have obviously decided to continue this fic. Lol.  
  
. 


	5. Chapter 5 Perhaps past and back

CHAPTER FIVE- I have returned, no I am not dead. I'm sorry it's taken almost a year to update; I hadn't realized how much feedback this fic was getting until I checked my account. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I would like to thank all the reviewers so far, especially the ones that have stuck with me. Your reviews really encourage me to write not only more often, but of better quality as well.  
  
On The Pearl-not far from Port Royal  
  
Hermione had now been on the Pearl for six weeks (not that she was counting.......) that had felt, rather, like six years. She was frustrated, angry, powerless, magic-less, and Merlin forgive her, falling for the king of scallywags. A pirate, for heaven's sake! How does one deal with fancying a pirate? Hermione would never know. At this point, the petite brunette was hopeless. A part of her, a tiny part that she was refusing to listen to, wanted to stay with Jack to lust with forever and ever. Of course, Hermione's logical side refused to even think of such things and she was left with the constant, never-ending homesickness. It was a bloody disease, wrapping around her soul and crushing her heart into tiny black pieces. Perhaps she was being a bit melodramatic? She sighed, flinging her light, honey colored hair over her shoulder. Living on a ship did have its perks, she thought. She spent most of her time outdoors; the inner chambers of the ship were too hot and muggy to stay in, unfortunately. With the sunlight on her hair and skin twenty four- seven, it wasn't surprising that it had effected her looks a bit. Her formerly darkish brown hair had faded to a lighter shade, her pale skin taking on a bit of tan. Then again, the sun and outdoors had its disadvantages as well. She had to suffer through several uncomfortable sunburns before her skin reached the more attractive tan, and her hair had reached a degree of oiliness she had never thought possible (thankfully after about a week of discomfort, Ana Maria took pity on her and showed her how one washed hair productively with soap.) Besides the fun that was beauty on a pirate ship, she discovered her stomach didn't like being on a water vessel for long periods of time. During the first week, she had thought she was fine, but after the magical properties of the portal had worn off she had taken to regurgitating her meals off and on several times a day, every day. Then there were the meals, they were terrible! The bread was stale, the meat had inhuman things dining on it, and the fruit seemed uncleanly (this was the only thing Hermione ventured to eat).Only one word could accurately describe Hermione's current state: Shitty. Terribly, unbelievably, awfully, Merlin forbid it, shitty! She missed Ron and Harry more than she even thought possible. She even missed Snape, the big-nosed, greasy haired, unfair, moody, scowl-y git! That had to say something, didn't it? She had never felt so un-Hermione like in her life! Sometimes, in between the cleaning of dishes, regurgitation, and the reckless pursuit of her body by a certain Pirate Captain she thought she wasn't even herself anymore. Then, when Captain Jack would slap her on the bum, and she would blush and yell rude things he didn't understand, she would snap out of it and realize she was still her, no matter how desperate.  
  
"Mione?" Jacks slurred speech cut into her thoughts.  
  
"Hermi- err, Miss Granger, to you" She had slipped up, accidentally suggesting to the dear captain that he could call her by her first name. Darn.  
  
"Well, Hermione-"Jack said with emphasis on 'Hermione'- "It is time for dinner, my crew cooked up something special for ya" Jack continued excitedly.  
  
Of all the bloody!- "Lovely" She responded sarcastically, resisting the urge spill today's lunch all over Jack's mangy, old boots.  
  
"Sounds delicious" Her stomach churned in denial.  
  
She was in for a long night.  
  
Hogwarts-present time  
  
"Albus, we cannot leave that girl in....wherever that portal took her!" Minerva shouted at the headmaster of the school, who was shaking his head sadly, the twinkle normally found in his eyes was missing if you were looking close enough.  
  
The old professor sighed "What are we to do then, while the best student Hogwarts has seen in decades, is lost to a portal to who-knows-where?!"  
  
"We wait, Minerva" Albus Dumbledore replied grimly.  
  
The transfiguration teacher looked tired then, after relentless weeks of searching, her hope for her favorite student returning had finally subsided  
  
Dumbledore was not ready to give up as of yet, thought. A sparkle of hope returned to his eyes as he continued "-While Miss Granger is lacking a wand and proper tools for the craft, perhaps she can use that big brain of hers to find a way back?"  
  
"Perhaps" 


End file.
